relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
FORAD Corporation
FORAD Corporation is a highly-advanced governmental research and development company within the city Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus takes place in. The company's name is short for Fields of Research and Development. It is the company that is responsible for transforming their reality into a digital world. The company was co-founded by Koji's paternal grandfather and other men in the 1960s. Known products and inventions Hovercar FORAD Corporation built the first hovering-off-the-ground vehicle. However, they are not available for public use yet. Mind Wiper A device that can erase recent or certain memories from a target. This device is based on the neuralyzer from Men in Black. Multidimensional capsule balls 2×3D capsule balls (six spatial dimensions with three external dimensions and three internal dimensions) that are small on the outside, huge on the inside that can fit large objects inside these small devices. The capsule can scan non-biological atoms and particles of an object and transfer that object into the capsule. Since the capsules would be heavy with large objects inside of them, the insides of the capsule sphere contain anti-gravity features to reduce the weight of objects inside it. However, in its current state, this device is not available for public use and will never be publically used as these devices in their current state could be used as thievery items; people could scan anything and steal vehicles, items, shelter, weapons, and other things from other people. Resurrection machine A prototype resurrection machine that can revive recently deceased organisms, humans included. However, the anatomy of the deceased anatomy or corpse including its internal organs must be in good condition. The first thing the resurrection machine will do is revive and accelerate the activity of dead cells. As the cells perform their duties on their host's corpse the machine will also reactive the organism's brain or neural system. Finally, the heart is repumped. Side effects from being resurrected from this prototype may include amnesia, body illness of any kind (depending on the condition of the corpse), extended lifespan (excluding overly aged organisms), lobotomy, nausea, paralysis, tiredness Supercomputer The unnamed supercomputer is FORAD Corporation's most powerful computer and one of their earliest inventions that evolved over the decades and is still active in the modern era. Back when it was built in the 1960s, it was a standard computer with speculations beyond other computers at the time. This computer evolved over the ages and became a supercomputer that could change reality itself. As of 2017, the supercomputer is currently running on the RealityOS v2.1.2 operating system. Datanoids Datanoids are digital sentient beings created or generated by a superprogram. They may possess scripted artificial intelligence (standard A.I. with scripted commands) or sentient artificial intelligence (sentient A.I. that makes them think and act like humans or other intelligent creatures with their own free will). Sentient A.I. was researched in the 2000s and it was FORAD's dream to allow real people, digital people, and sentient robots to co-exist without the Laws of Robotics in place but because there were popular cultural media based around sentient A.I.'s including robots destroying humans beyond the Laws of Robotics and taking over the world, creating sentient A.I. in real life was considered to be extremely dangerous at the time and was held off until the next decade. Sentient AIs made their return in the mid 2010s. They have first been tested on FORAD Corporation's proprietary smart devices, acting as digital navigators for their real-life users, which is a concept based on the Personal Terminal (PET) from Mega Man Battle Network. They have also been tested in Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram, by generating Datanoids across the club hub worlds that had their appearance and personalities copied by real people of the Nexus dimension. Koji noticed a phenomenon that sometimes occurs when events take place in a club hub world involving the Datanoid replicas of real people and real club members, it may also happen in the nexus world when the Datanoid replicas of the club members are interacting with real people. Digital Augmentation Reality System The Digital Augmentation Reality System (shortened as DARS or DAR System), is a external superprogram for this supercomputer. The supercomputer can generate digital field(s) over an area(s) of Planet Earth, converting organic and non-organic atoms, matter, and particles into data. Computer graphic images (CGIs) can be summoned in a digital field in reality but they disappear upon exiting the digital field. CGIs can also be given artificial mass, making them feel solidly real. This is how datanoids can enter the real world to interact with real people as FORAD Corporation wished for humans and A.I. to co-exist. Digital World The Digital World (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) is a universally computer-generated virtual world. The Digital World could appear to have any kind of environment, appearing as cyberspace or a pseudo-authentic reality. Datanoids of any shape can naturally live in the Digital World. Like Datanoids could be transported in the real world through Digital Augmentation Reality System, living creatures and physical objects could also be transported into the Digital World after having their matter digitized by the Digital Augmentation Reality System or with any other digitization as shown with Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram. Again, FORAD Corporation wishes for humans and A.I. to co-exist—not only in the real world but in the Digital World too. This could also help deal with real-world population. ''Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds'' Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds is a superprogram for the supercomputer created by Koji and his team. Its purpose was to provide better entertainment to Doki Doki High School's school clubs. When Koji requested to use his program when conversing with Principal Dan Takashima and offered payment to the school for testing it, the Principal Takashima was skeptical about this new crazy idea. However, after offering a double amount of payment to the school and persuading the principal even further that it will help pay the staffs and school supplies, Principal Takashima gave Koji permission to use his new superprogram for their school clubs and Dan Takashima became one of Koji's Sentinels. Space Manipulation The supercomputer and other devices that FORAD Corporation have has the power to manipulate dimensions including those beyond the standard three spatial dimensions (such as their multidimensional capsule ball having larger internal dimensions than its external dimensions), connect and be interacted by other universes (Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds for example), and generate digital pocket dimensions within a digital field or a digital world (the Club Hub Worlds system in Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project to prevent clubs from interfering with each other). The Belief Club President Kai has made a program called the Dimension Breacher (dimensionbreacher.app) that is capable of hacking into another Club Hub World or the Nexus dimension (including stealth hacking) and bypass the digital dimension's firewalls and other security features. His program is also capable of linking club hub worlds into an interdimension with his. Time Manipulation The supercomputer and other devices that FORAD Corporation have has the power to alter or change the flow of time in an area(s) or universally. This feature was integrated into Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram, which explains why Doki Doki Literature Club! had a rewind and time reset feature. However, time manipulation is very limited in an interdimension between multiple pocket dimensions that are merged and some programs may override time manipulation. Cyber Network Security Force The Cyber Network Security Force is a militarized sub-organization of FORAD Corporation. They are the Guardians of the Digital World and cyberspace. Cyber Security Rangers Their militarized police units are called Cyber Security Rangers. They wear white and blue cybernetic armor with red visors. Their standard weapons include the C-11 Blaster Rifle which includes a stun mode feature to immobilize people and disable a club president's Club Administrative Privilege, a digital laser sword called Digisaber, EMP grenades to disrupt electronics and disable a club president's Club Administrative Privilege in the area and Stun grenades to paralyze targets in an area. During Koji's Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds, they were enlisted as Sentinels of the Club Hub Worlds. When Belief Club President Kai went rogued, since Principal Dan Takashima doesn't know what to do, he called FORAD Corporation's Cyber Security Ranger task forces to deal with Kai. They came close to end Kai's cyberterrorism but they were ultimately infected by Kai's Doki Doki Virus when they were caught in his trap. Known Cyber Security Rangers and Sentinels that used Cyber Security equipment * Kosei (see also: Cyber Security Ranger role-playing class) * Infected Cyber Security Ranger (melee), an enemy unit * Infected Cyber Security Ranger (ranged), an enemy unit * S-Squad ** S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain List of known staff members * Cyber Security Rangers of FORAD's Cyber Network Security Force * Koji - Computer researcher * Kojima - Current head researcher * Kojima's father - Co-founder of FORAD Corporation * Kosei - Tech researcher Category:Locations